One Piece: Real World Adventure!
by JackJackJackie2
Summary: Luffy and his crew, the Straw hat pirates, get sucked into a portal, and ended up in a different world. Our world. With new inventions like computers, phones instead of Den-Den Mushis, and the story of the Strawhat's journey in a book, labeled One Piece. Modern AU I guess :/ No pairings.


**One Piece: Real World Adventure!**

**Sup doges!**

**I know, my Yemmor Island is not done yet, but I had a great idea from my mind and uh so yeah. :3**

**So here it is!**

**Um so this is set after fishman island, so it's after the 2 year thing.**

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING! D:**

* * *

**ONE PIECE:**

**Real World Adventure!**

The Thousand Sunny emerged from underwater. The coating bursting, and disappearing from the ship. After the numerous dangers of the New World sea, the Strawhats finally were able to rest a while, and plot their next course.

"Alright everyone! Now that we are in the New World, we are going to encounter even more dangerous things, so be ready!" Nami warned all of them.

"HAI NAMI-SWAAANNN I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU SAY!" Sanji called out.

"You're so annoying, stupid cook." Zoro muttered.

"What was that marimo?" Sanji shouted back. Nami sighed, and looked at the new log pose she received from Fishman Island. The three needles were pointing in different directions, one was moving rapidly, he other two were more still.

"Nami! Where are we going next?" Luffy asked.

She looked at the needles, and decided that Luffy shouldn't pick the course, or they would be in more trouble than they need to be. But before she could hide the new Log Pose, Luffy was already over her shoulder staring at the needles.

"Ah! Luffy!" Nami yelped.

"Hmmmm." Luffy said, as if thinking about something. "Let's go to that one!" He said, pointing at the moving needle. "It's where the party's at, right?"

Usopp and Chopper looked like they were going to die. Nami also looked a bit scared, but she just sighed. She knew there was nothing she could do she. The captains decision has been made. Besides, she knew it was going to happen anyway.

"Alright then! Our course is picked, let's move!" Nami shouted toward the rest of the Strawhats.

"OK!"

* * *

=+= A few days later =+=

* * *

"Island! ISLAND!" Luffy shouted happily. "I CAN SEE THE ISLAND!"

Nami checked the Log Pose just to make sure, and confirmed that it was the right island that they were going to.

"Let's go!" Luffy said. "Sanji! I need a Pirate Lunchbox!"

"Luffy! Wait!" Nami said as they docked onto the island. "Someone needs to go with you, it's very necessary so you won't do anything stupid."

"I can go with him." Zoro offered.

"Well, we can't have you two go alone, or else you would both get lost." Nami said. "So I'll go with you. Besides, I think there's a town on this island, and I need new clothes."

"Ok!" Luffy said. "Let's go!" He jumped of the Sunny, and started running towards the village in the distance. Zoro followed him, and so did Nami.

"At least we didn't have to draw straws." Usopp mumbled.

Luffy, Zoro, and Nami walked toward the village, when they saw an odd looking sign. On the sign it said:

'Welcome to The Real World'

"Welcome to the real world?" Nami read. "What? What's the Real World?"

"First it's the New World, then The Real World." Zoro muttered.

"Who cares? It looks fun!" Luffy said, ignoring Zoro and Nami's suspicions.

"Luffy! This could be dangerous!" Nami said to him. "What if it's a trap? Or something worse?"

"Let's go!"

"I said no!"

"Namiiiiii..." Luffy whined. "Come on! It'll be an adventure!"

"Ugh!"

Luffy ignored Nami's complaints, and ran past the sign. Zoro followed after the captain. Then reluctantly, Nami followed as well.

While running, the image of the village disappeared, leaving the group in the middle of a blank open space.

"W-what?" Nami asked.

"Cool! It's a mystery village!" Luffy exclaimed. "I wonder what it did-?"

"That's not the point!" Nami scolded. "Where are we?"

The ground started glowing, and the three started floating up towards the sky, now a open swirling hole, sucking them in. Surprising all of them.

"What?" Zoro asked.

"Whee! Look! I'm flying!" Luffy cried happily.

"What?" Nami panicked. "No! What? Wait! Hold on! Help! Stop! No! What!?"

The rest if the Strawhats saw the three flying up in the air.

"Oh no! Is that-" Usopp stammered.

"It's Luffy, Zoro, and Nami!" Chopper finished.

"How interesting." Robin said calmly.

"WHY ARE YOU SO CALM?" Usopp and Chooper shouted at Robin, but she just smiled.

"Man, that's SUPER!" Franky said. "Though sucking up our crew mates is not SUPER!"

"I've never seen anything like this before, although I have no eyes that can see... Yohohoho!" Brook said.

"NOOO! NAMI-SWANN! DAMN YOU SHITTY VOID! GIVE BACK NAMI-SWAN!" Sanji cried.

The three kept floating up. Higher, and higher until, they were inside the void.

"FRANKY! WE HAVE TO FOLLOW THEM! LETS GO!" Sanji shouted at Franky. "LETS GO AFTER NAMI!"

"That's just what I was going to do!" Franky said. "No way were going have some stupid void thing eat our friends!"

COUP DE BURST!~

The Thousand Sunny rocketed through the air, and landed underneath the void. Just like Luffy, Zoro and Nami, the rest of them, along with Sunny, floated up into the sky.

* * *

Luffy, Zoro, and Nami landed wih a thud, in a room. By the looks of it, it was a hotel room, there were two large queen sized beds, a nightstand, many cabinets, drawers, and other things needed in a hotel room. But there was one unfamiliar thing...

"What's this thing?" Luffy asked. He pointed towards the TV.

Zoro examined it. "It's some kind of screen?" He looked at the papers next to it.

'TV BROWSER GUIDE:'

Underneath it was numbers and words that all of them didn't understand.

"Oooooh!" Luffy exclaimed, finding a remote on the nightstand between the beds. "Mystery buttons!" He pressed the red one, because red was his favorite color. The TV clicked on, and all of them stared at it, like it was the One Piece or something. The screen showed a person, no older than 30, talking about the weather.

"What is this?" Nami asked.

"Next Tuesday, it will rain, so everyone make sure to put on a coat and carry an umbrella!"

"It's a person, telling people the weather?" Nami said, unsure on what was happening.

"What the? People can do this?" Zoro said. It was a very smart idea, but why haven't they heard of this?

"People are broadcasting the weather." Nami said. "Why would they do that? Isn't every man for themselves at sea?"

"Well, this could be a town, so the sea doesn't matter." Zoro said.

"But if this is so easy. Why don't we have anything like this-" Nami said, but stopped, "Unless, this is the future?"

"DOES THAT MEAN IM THE PIRATE KING?" Luffy giggled happily.

"No, we don't know that yet. Or we could be in another world?" Nami questioned.

"That could be possible." Zoro agreed.

"And now for the latest news." The TV said.

"The news?" Nami asked.

"I get it." Zoro said. "It's a screen newspaper."

"A screwspaper!" Luffy laughed at his made up word.

"Oh, well the news shouldn't be different than this morning-" Nami said.

The TV then strayed going off about governments, countries, and other events that weren't in the morning paper.

"What?" All of them exclaimed.

Plus, there wasn't a single mention on pirates.

"When did this happen?" Nami asked. "Where are we?"

"The sign." Zoro remembered.

"The sign?" Nami asked. "The Real World?- THIS IS THE REAL WORLD?"

"WHAT?" Luffy cried out. "YOU MEAN WE HAVE BEEN LIVING IN A FAKE WORLD?"

"I need a book." Nami said. "We are obviously in a different dimension of some sort..."

"Why don't we find a library?" Zoro asked.

"Yes! A library! They must have those here!" Nami said. "Let's go!"

The three of them headed out the door. And found themselves in a hallway.

"Right. This is a hotel." Nami said. "The stairs should be here somewhere, so we can go down to the lobby..."

"Over here!" Luffy said. He ran down to the end of the hall.

They walked up to a sign that said ELEVATOR.

"Shi Shi Shi! A funny word!" Luffy laughed.

The sign pointed to a metal door.

"What's this?" Zoro asked.

"Mystery buttons!" Luffy push one of them with an arrow that pointed down. The metal door started beeping.

"Oh no! It's going to explode!" Nami screamed.

The door them slid open, revealing a small room inside.

"Do we... go in?" Zoro questioned.

"Let's go!" Luffy said, he dragged Nami and Zoro inside the room, and the door closed behind them.

"We're trapped!" Nami shouted.

"Calm down. I'll just cut it open..." Zoro said.

"Zoro wait!" Luffy said. Zoro halted and listened to his captain.

"There are more mystery buttons!" Luffy exclaimed, he pointed to the buttons on the wall.

'FLOOR 3 [ ]

FLOOR 2 [ ]

LOBBY [ ]'

"We need to go to the lobby right?" Luffy asked.

"Right..." Nami said slowly, "But it could be a trap! Or a bomb! Or-"

_Click_

"LUFFY!"

The elevator started moving down toward the lobby, but the three inside had no clue what was going on.

"W-what's happening?" Nami stammered.

"It feels like we are moving down..." Zoro observed.

"Wheee!" Luffy exclaimed. "It's a mystery room!"

Then the doors opened. _Ding_

"That was awesome!" Luffy shouted. "Oh look Nami! We are at the lobby!"

"But how?" Nami asked.

"Excuse me miss." A person standing next to the elevator door said. "Do you come from here?"

"Uh, no. We come from, another dimension..." Nami mumbled.

"Haha. I've heard that one before." He said, hold his hand out and helping Nami up. He examined her carefully, causing Nami to cringe.

"W-what are you -" She muttered

"Cosplayers?" He asked her. "Are these people with you?" He pointed at Luffy and Zoro.

"Um, yes." Nami said.

"Hey! Old man!" Luffy shouted.

"Cosplayers." He snorted. "Not bad too. Well, I'll be on my way." With that, he walked away from the three Strawhats.

"Cow players?" Luffy asked.

"No, cosplayers." Nami corrected. "What are cosplayers?"

"Whatever. We'll find what we need at the library." Zoro said. "Let's go."

* * *

"Ugh." Usopp mumbled. "I think, I'm dying... Slowly, drifting off...-?" He sat up I the Sunny in the middle of the ocean, or the lake. Or where ever they were. The Sunny-go was docked nicely at the docks of an island. People were looking at them awkwardly while walking by.

"What the?" Usopp said. "Where are we? Guys?" He turned around to find the rest of the Strawhats, still on the ground, passed out.

"Oi! Wake up!" Usopp yelled. But nothing happened. He sighed. "Time for my last resort!" He mumbled.

"THERES A SUPER HISTORY BOOK ABOUT A BEAUTIFUL LADY FINDING THE RAINBOW COTTON CANDY WHILE FEEDING LABOON!" **(what)**

The passed out Strawhats sat up, looking around questionably.

"Super?"

"History?"

"Lady?"

"Candy?"

"Laboon?"

Usopp just sweat dropped, "That actually worked-?"

"Oi, where are we?" Franky asked. "We got sucked into that SUPER portal, and-" he looked around. "What is this place?" They were next to a big city, with tall skyscrapers, and cars, buses, and tons of people walking around, running to places, and talking to other people.

Robin's eyes widened. "This is it."

"This is what?" Franky asked.

"The Real World." She explained. "I read a book about the island we docked at. It opens a portal up every 100 years and sucks in whoever stands underneath."

"The Real World?" Chopper said.

"Does that mean we've been living in a fake world?" Usopp asked Robin.

"I'm not sure, but life here is very different than life back in our dimension." Robin answered.

"D-dimension?" Chopper asked fearfully.

"We're in another dimension?" Usopp yelled. "No! Then what? How do we get back?"

"I'm not sure if you want to go back." Robin said. "I've heard of the tales in this dimension before, and people say it's better than where we live."

"Better?" Brook asked. "But how much better? How is it better?"

"I don't know." Robin answered truthfully. "People never heard many details about here, but some who have came here, have never come back."

"Scary!" Usopp and Chopper squealed.

"Anyways, if Robin-chwan is correct, then we better find Luffy, shit head, and Nami-swan and leave as fast as possible." Sanji decided.

"But Sanji," Robin said. "There are many new inventions, and new ways of life, it would be amazing if we could see some of them."

"ALRIGHT! WE ARE STAYING HERE!" Sanji announced. "ANYTHING FOR ROBIN-CHWAN!"

"She's using you..." Usopp whispered to Sanji, but Sanji didn't mind.

"First, let's go to the library." Robin said. "I want to read the history books, to learn about this world."

"ALRIGHT MEN!" Sanji shouted. "LETS GO TO THE LIBRARY!"

* * *

=+= At the library =+=

* * *

"Wow!" Nami said, reading a history book. "This-this is what happened in this world?"

"What happened Nami?" Luffy asked.

"I'm reading about the history of pirates, to learn about how to fit in around here but-"

"What is it?" Zoro asked.

"The book says that there hasn't been any pirates for a long time! There are barely any pirates!" Nami said.

"What?!" Luffy and Zoro shouted.

"This is insane. What is going on here?" Nami questioned.

The librarian walked up to them, and looked at all of them.

"Excuse me? Um where-" Nami started, but the librarian just pointed in the other direction,

"The One Piece books are over there."

"WHAT? THE ONE PIECE?" The three shouted.

"Shhhhh! This is a library!"

"Such actors." The librarian sighed. "If you have any problems, just ask me."

"The One Piece! It's here!" Luffy shouted happily. "I'm going to be Pirate King!"

"No!" Nami said. "That can't be! This isn't Raftel! What?"

"Let's check it out!" Luffy said as he dragged Zoro and Nami with him, and ran over to the direction the librarian was pointing.

"Luffy! Wait-!" Nami managed to say, before she was dragged across the library.

Luffy stopped at the Graphic Novel section, and looked around. Confused, he poked Nami and asked, "Where's the One Piece?"

Zoro looked around the shelf, when something caught his eye. "What's this?" He asked as he pulled out one of the graphic novels. The title said,

'One Piece'

"THE ONE PIECE! ITS HERE!" Luffy squealed excitedly. "I'm the Pirate King!"

"Luffy, wait." Nami said. "There are, like 30 of these books."

Indeed, the One Piece books filled almost the entire row on the shelf.

"Gold Roger out done himself again." Zoro sighed.

"Wow!" Luffy exclaimed. "Look at all the One Pieces!"

"NO!" Nami disagreed. "This is not the One Piece!"

"What? It isn't?" Luffy whined.

"First of all, this isn't Raftel." She explained. "Next, the cover has all three of us on it!" The captain and the firstmate turned their heads towards the cover, and indeed, they was on there.

"Does that mean I'm the Pirate King?" Luffy asked. "Our faces are on the One Piece."

"No! It's a book!" Nami said.

"The One Piece is a book?"

"No! The story inside the book is called One Piece!"

"Ohhhhhh." Luffy said. "Does that mean I'm not the pirate king?"

"I'm reading this." Nami said, ignoring Luffy's stupidity. She opened the book, and found that the book, was in comic form.

"Huh?"

"Excuse me." A man said. "You seem confused. I can help you if you want?"

"Yes, um what is this?" Nami asked, holding up he One Piece book.

"That is a graphic novel. Basically, a really long comic." The man explained. "The one that you're holding is a manga, which is a Japanese graphic novel. It's a bit different than American ones, since you read everything backwards."

"No, I know that." Nami said. "But why is it called One Piece? After the Pirate King's treasure?"

"I'm see you've heard of the story before if you know this much." The man said. "Well it's a fiction story, so the characters aren't real. But it's about a boy named Monkey D. Luffy, who ate the Rubber fruit, and turned into a rubber man. He gets a crew, and sails the Grand Line in search for the Pirate King's treasure, the One Piece."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"WOAH ITS A STORY ABOUT ME-?" Luffy started to say, but Nami clapped his hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"THANK YOU!" She said kinda loudly. "Thank you, for telling us that! You can go now!"

"Funny, how you don't know about this manga series, you look just like them-" the man started to say, but Nami pushed him away.

Luffy turned to face Zoro, "Did you heard that?" Luffy said excitedly. "They have a book about me!"

"The thing is," Zoro said to Luffy. "I don't know how they got all that information. If our secrets are all broadcasted in these books, who knows what these people know about us?"

"Nah, it's ok Zoro!" Luffy said happily. "I'm sure that we'll be fine!"

"Well I'm not sure about that." Nami said. "I just read the first chapter, and it's about you Luffy."

"Of course it's about me!" Luffy exclaimed. "I'm on the cover!"

"It's your past." Nami said in a monotone voice. "The day Shanks gave you your hat."

"It is?" Luffy asked. "Wasn't Shanks great?" Luffy asked happily.

"Yes, I know, but this is the whole story." Nami said. "Every little detail..." She kept flipping through the book, scanning the pages. "It's a story about our journey, from the day you set sail."

"That's great!" Luffy said excitedly.

"No, well, yeah sure. But how did these people get all this information?" Nami said. "Unless the people were constantly stalking us, they shouldn't know about any of this."

"Shi Shi Shi, you hear that Zoro? We have fans!" Luffy laughed. Zoro just smirked.

"No! You've got it all wrong!" Nami said. "Ugh! I don't even know anymore!"

"Oi! Everyone!" The three heard a person say. Immediately, everyone in the library turned at him, and

"SHHHHH!"

"Sorry." The person mumbled. He walked up to the three Strawhats and they could finally tell that the person was Usopp. "Hey guys!" He said quieter than before.

"Usopp! Usopp!" Luffy cheered excitedly. "We're famous!"

"Wel of course we are," Usopp said. "We're famous wanted criminals-"

"There's a book about us!"

"What?!" Usopp shouted, which caused everyone to shush at him again. "Sorry." He said quietly. "So, why is there a book about us?"

"It's a story about our journey. Right from the very start. When Luffy set sail on his own." Nami explained.

"What?" Usopp asked. "How did they get all that information?"

"I don't know." Nami said truthfully. "Anyways, we have to get to the others and leave this place soon."

"Oh right." Usopp said to Nami. "Robin figured out that this place is called the 'Real World' and that people who come here, can never leave."

"WHAT?" Nami shouted. "NEVER LEAVE?" The people around her shushed them again.

"Come on, I'll take you guys to Robin." Usopp said. "She's reading the history books."

"Alright, lets go!" Luffy shouted excitedly.

"Shhhh!"

* * *

**I still don't know what to do about this story. :/**

**Well IDK I'm going just keep this here for now. If you guys really want me to continue it, the let me know.**

**Well back to Yemmor island :/**


End file.
